


By The Way, We Pranked Hosuh! (But Dan knows how to lie this time)

by BlankPersonality



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this cause I was having a bad time oops, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankPersonality/pseuds/BlankPersonality
Summary: That first video where Daniel wanted to prank Hosuh by pretending like he and Stephen had a fight, but he thought it through better.





	By The Way, We Pranked Hosuh! (But Dan knows how to lie this time)

Hosuh rushed home. 

“Dan, what’s going on? What happened?” 

There was silence. The kind of silence Hosuh knew, with a sinking feeling deep in his chest that meant that Dan had clapped a hand over his mouth. The sound of a sharp inhale escaped through the speakers, making the worry Hosuh felt just grow heavier in his gut. “_Don’t leave… I’m…_” 

“Dan? You have to speak up, buddy. I’m outside; I’m trying to get home as fast as I can. I will -- I’m going to get on Discord and get you two to talk. Everything will a-okay, yes? Nobody’s leaving the channel. What happened?” 

Some people on the bus not-quite glared at him for being so loud. Others looked at him with slight concern, but mostly just plain interest. 

“_You know…_” Dan sounded really hesitant. God, Hosuh wished Canada wasn’t so big. And so cold. And that he knew how to drive. He cursed himself for fitting the gay stereotype of not being able to drive. He told himself he’d get a driver’s license purely out of spite towards this exact moment. 

The bus stopped and he jumped out of his seat. 

“_I know you’ve been really busy lately. And you found new people that’ve been really cool and you’ve been hanging out with your brother and you’ve had classes and I swear I’m so so happy for you that your new life in Montreal is going great but I wanted to talk to you and you weren’t there but Stephen was and --” _ Dan stopped himself. The phone crackled in Hosuh’s ear as Dan took a breath and released it. Was he always this reluctant when he talked about himself? _ “The thing is, I told Stephen. Literally the night before we recorded, we had like a… A heart-to-heart, man. I told him about how I’ve been so scared -- I’ve been having fucking nightmares,” _he giggled, but it sounds slightly hysteric. _ “Nightmares about you two leaving me. And I told him! I told him that! And then the next day -- I don’t know, maybe it’s his way of… trying to cheer me up? In his own de_mented_ way? ...But the next day he just… Upped the ante on all the jokes about leaving the channel and I just --” _Dan devolved into a puddle of self-doubt and fear Hosuh hadn’t seen in him since the second year of high school. _“I can’t -- I’m sorry, maybe he’s right. I’ve been so scared of you two leaving and now it’s happening. It’s my fault. Maybe I --_”

“No, no! Dan, calm down. It’s nobody’s fault, alright? I’ll talk to him, okay? It’s fine. Nobody is leaving the channel. You are not alone.” 

There was another pause. Another really, really long pause. Hosuh skidded around the corner and nearly ran to his door, cursing the snow under his feet. Phone against his shoulder, he engaged in a wrestling match with his bag looking for his keys, frustration and confusion swirling in his chest before -- 

“_Okay, Dan, I’m stopping this. That was terrible.” _

_“What? Noo!!_” 

Hosuh froze. 

“STEPHEN?!” 

“_Yeah, hi Hosuh. I’m so --_” Whatever Stephen said next was drowned out by Dan’s muffled -- but wet-sounding? -- giggles. Giggles that solidified the ball of emotions that was Hosuh into cold ice. 

“_We love you, Hosuh. I love you._” Dan dissolved into more half-embarrassed, half-satisfied laughter. 

Despite the biting cold of Montreal wind, Hosuh felt his neck, ears and face grow hot. He almost dropped his keys into the snow and tightened his grip just in time. “You -- So you’re okay, right? You --” 

“_It was a ‘prank’ Hosuh, I’m so sorry._” Stephen's voice sounded from the speakers, while Dan’s full-blown belly laugh could be heard in the background. Hosuh supposed he grabbed the phone from Dan’s hands. He also supposed they were recording. 

“You motherfuckers.” 

“_Oh! My god!_” Dan yelped distantly in surprise. 

“_Look what you did Dan, you made the internet’s favourite bean angry._” Stephen said, sounding like he turned away from the phone. 

Hosuh felt himself let out several wordless, angry and frustrated noises, but despite himself, he couldn't help wave of relief that crashed over him like a tidal wave. “One of these days, when something goes wrong with me not there, you’re going to tell me and I’ll be like ‘Oh I know -- I know this is just another prank, Daniel!’ and hang up. One of these days!” Accent thick, Hosuh felt the people’s stares on his back as he grabbed his hair, threw his head back and yelled into his phone in a rare display of wild abandon. Let them stare. His neighbours knew this building as a college dorm anyway. 

“_No! Hosuh, don’t leave me --_” Dan joke-pleads, and then, for punctuation, Hosuh hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the hyperfixation coming. 
> 
> By the way, I want to be extremely clear that I am not for fetishising gays or asians (I myself am both gay and asian).


End file.
